Synchronization of stored data between related storage locations is well known in the art of digital computing. Synchronization of data is a process of transferring data from a first storage device to a second storage device, in an attempt to ensure that all the storage devices store the same data. The synchronization process typically is applied when the data is not stored at all in the second storage device or if the data stored in the second storage device is not as up to date as the data stored in the first storage device.
Many conventional personal computers known in the art synchronize their hard-disk content to a remote back-up server. Computers that are connected to networks are programmed to synchronize the local content with the network. However, both types of synchronization are not designed for economy of the consumed storage area and do not employ user-oriented rules for freeing storage area on the limited storage device.
Many types of mobile phones known in the art are implemented with a memory card (e.g. SIM card) to communicate with a backup application and synchronize the content on the memory with the information stored in a user's computer. However, this type of synchronization is also not designed for economy of the storage space consumed on the mobile phone and does not employ techniques intended to release storage space on the mobile phone.
Several types of cameras having a memory card upload images stored in the memory card to a host computer, leaving only thumbnails of the original images on the memory card for reference purposes. However, this type of synchronization does not apply automatic decision making regarding which content is to be backed up.
A prior art synchronization method is taught in International Application Publication No. WO2006011139 to Kedem.
The Kedem application discloses a method of managing local and remote data storage. The method includes displaying file names as single logical volumes, each logical volume referencing both the local data files and the remote data files. The user individually assigns a location attribute to each selected file name. According to the Kedem application, assigning a location attribute on the remote data storage only instructs the system to delete the local data file, whereas assigning a location attribute on the local data storage only instructs the system to delete the remote data. Assigning a location attribute on both the local data storage and the remote data storage synchronizes these files.
However, the Kedem invention applies a pre-determined synchronization technique that does not take into consideration the probability of use of the data.
It can be seen that the prior art, including the Kedem invention, fail to apply a general policy for automatically optimizing the consumption of the local storage area, so that the availability of data on the local storage area corresponds with the changing need of its use.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide such a method achieving optimal reduction of the consumed and limited storage area of the storage device.